Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to measuring torque in a tiltrotor aircraft. The present disclosure also relates to a fixed engine and rotating proprotor arrangement for a tiltrotor aircraft.
Description of Related Art
There are several different methods of measuring the torque in a tiltrotor aircraft. A conventional method of measuring torque in a tiltrotor aircraft is to apply sensors on the mast itself or on the engine output shaft of the tiltrotor aircraft. However, both of these conventional methods have significant shortcomings. Therefore, there is a need for an alternative location to place a torque measuring system.